


A Bit Too Much Care

by JimIsKing



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And Hartwin, Kinda references Merlahad, M/M, Mentions of Harry Hart - Freeform, Merlin is momma bear, Merwin, eggsy is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes care of an injured Eggsy. There is flirting and hurt and then it's okay and finally smut. And Merlin has dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin didn't have a lot from his life before Kingsman. He didn't even have his proper name anymore (thank God for that, though, it had been bloody awful). He had grown rather attached to the name 'Merlin' over the years, and now it was his name. 

Even his lovely housekeeper that had come over with him from Scotland all those years ago called him Merlin by now. She was only a housekeeper by title, though. 

She was more like a nanny, or a mother to him. Kirstine was his favorite piece of home, and all he had in the way of a family anymore.

Merlin's second favorite part of home were the kilts that he had. He owned quite a few, even though occasions to actually wear them came few and far between. 

Once, he'd had to look after a beaten and bruised Harry for a whole bloody week to make sure he was resting, eating properly, and behaving himself. 

When the man had found his kilts, (snoopy bastard) he'd begged Merlin to model them for him (probably with the intention of poking fun at him). It was a simultaneously a boost to his ego as well as a bruise when Harry was surprised by how well the Scot fit the traditional garment. 

That was a truly fond memory of Merlin's, though. Harry had had the most wonderful expression, almost in awe. 

Oh, Harry 'Galahad' Hart... That man had known him better than he could ever let anyone, even Kirstine- partially due to the nature of his work, and partially because of the sheer amount of time he had spent with Harry.

Merlin missed that stupid fuck more than he had anyone he'd lost before (and he'd lost a fair few). 

Harry had been his best friend, sometimes more, and now who did he have? Sure, he got along with all the Kingsman agents, (he had to) but no one could replace Harry. Not even close. 

Oh, but Eggsy. Poor Eggsy. The young Galahad had taken to going on the most dangerous missions; he took as many of them as he could, as soon as he could. 

Merlin finally had to step in when the boy nearly got himself killed. "Yer going home, Eggsy. Ye need to rest and heal." He'd said. 

"I'll heal anyway. And I can't just fuckin' rest." Eggsy had said, and so really Merlin hadn't had a choice, had he? 

Why was he always the fucking nanny?


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my home." Merlin said, unlocking the door and nudging Eggsy in. 

"Fuckin' hell." Eggsy said, looking around. Merlin looked around as well, wondering the reason for the profanity. 

Everything was in place, all his furniture was pristine, as usual. "What is it?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Eggsy. 

"Wot is it? Your fuckin' house came out o' one of them stupid home magazines, that's wot." The young man huffed. 

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. "Yer being ridiculous, lad. Now, in you go." He instructed. 

Eggsy shook his head and moved to drape himself across the ridiculously high-end looking sofa. At least it was comfy.

"If I bleed on your expensive shit, it ain't my fault." Eggsy said, watching Merlin as the older man made his way to the kitchen. 

His fucking huge and unnecessarily fancy kitchen. "Wot the fuck d' ya need such a nice kitchen for?" He asked. 

"Ye sure do like to complain, don't ye?" Merlin quirked an eyebrow at Eggsy before setting about to make tea. 

Eggsy shut up real quick when five dogs appeared out of nowhere and padded right up to him. He grinned at them, sitting up and offering them his hands. 

They licked at his fingers and sniffed him excitedly. "You shoulda told me ya had a smol army of dogs. I woulda actually agreed to comin' here." Eggsy said.

Merlin chuckled as he walked back over to Eggsy, handing him a mug and sitting on the couch beside Eggsy. 

"This is Alistair." He pet a German Shepherd's head with a smile. 

"This is Fergus." He kissed the head of a Shetland Sheepdog. 

He smiled fondly at a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. "Colin here thinks he owns the place. Wee little greedy bastard." He laughed and stroked one of Colin's ears. 

He smiled when a Samoyed rested her head on his knee. "This is Snowflake."

"And last but not least, of course, is the beautiful Skye." He patted the Siberian Husky's back. 

Eggsy sipped his tea and looked at all the dogs with the happiest look Merlin had seen grace the boy's features for a long time. 

Eggsy loved how friendly all the dogs were, as well as how Merlin looked so at home completely surrounded by them. Alistair, Fergus, Snowflake and Skye were all stretched out beside or on Merlin. 

Colin, however, climbed into Eggsy's lap, much to the human's delight, and curled up happily. Eggsy ran his fingers lightly over Colin's back, smiling down at the creature.

"Ye really like animals, don't ye, lad?" Merlin asked, tilting his head as he looked at the boy. Eggsy nodded a little, remembering a certain stray animal that had nearly ruined his life. 

Jamal had said he should have just run it over, but he could never do that. Just like he couldn't shoot JB. He loved animals a lot, and it kept biting him in the arse. 

Well, at least he'd made it as an agent anyway. But not before disappointing the hell out of Harry. That man made him feel way too fucking much. Even now, when he wasn't here, Harry was making him feel sick. 

"Lad?" Merlin's worried voice broke through his depressing turn of thoughts. Eggsy focused his gaze on Merlin's face, trying to smile in a way that was believable. 

"I'm fine, bruv. Sorry. Just a little tired, y'know?" He took a sip of his tea, going for as natural as possible and hoping it'd soothe his rising unease.

Merlin had been at his job too long to miss the way Eggsy acted, but he didn't really want to address it and upset the boy. Eggsy obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The lad never seemed to want to talk about anything that truly mattered anymore, which was a bit worrying to Merlin. But perhaps the boy needed someone to do something about it. 

"Eggsy, ye know it's okay tae talk to someone, right?" He asked carefully. Eggsy hated the change in Merlin's tone as well as the topic he presented. 

"Merlin, I'm fine. Don't worry. Yeah?" He gave a slightly more convincing smile. Merlin sighed and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, sipping his tea. 

"Yer a lot like Harry, ye know." Merlin said quietly.

Eggsy set Colin aside and stood up. "I think I'd like to sleep now." He said, gaze focused on Colin, not Merlin. He couldn't meet that intense gaze right then. 

Merlin let out a slow sigh. "It's down that hall and tae the left." He instructed quietly. 

Eggsy gave a small nod and pet Colin's head gently one last time before he made his way to the room. He looked around, smiling just a little to himself. The room reminded him of Merlin. 

It was soft like his jumpers but clean and modern like Merlin himself. Eggsy flopped down on the bed and moaned softly. The mattress was incredibly soft. 

He hadn't realized how tired he actually had been, or how much he hurt. He sat up just enough to strip down to his boxers, folding his clothes and setting them on the floor. He then curled up under the covers and was fast asleep in no time at all.

Merlin stretched out on the sofa and ran his hands over his face with a long sigh. He wrapped his arms around Snowflake, burying his face in her fur. "Galahad is a cursed name, I tell ye." He murmured to her. 

He nearly drifted off to sleep after a while, but he forced himself to get up, taking his empty mug and Eggsy's nearly full one to the sink. His dogs all followed except Colin, who was happily asleep in a big armchair. 

Merlin made his way to his bedroom, changing into sweatpants before settling down in bed. He smiled as he was surrounded by his loving dogs, giving each a respective pat on the head before allowing himself to drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy woke bright and early, doused in a light layer of sweat and feeling as though his whole body was throbbing. He looked down at the impressive bruises littering his torso. 

"Damn." He mumbled, shaking his head a little. As he sat up slowly, his breath hitched and he groaned, biting his lip. "Well, fuck me." He moaned, collapsing back into the bed. 

Maybe today would just be that kind of day. A day to just lay in bed and wallow in his misery. That sounded like a pretty good plan. Maybe he'd even be able to get a wank in somewhere. 

He was considering just doing it right then when a knock at his door interrupted those thoughts. "Whaaaat?" He whined.

Merlin had gotten out of bed as soon as he woke up, planning to make breakfast and/or work out a little. He decided to check to see if the boy was awake first without bothering to put a shirt on. 

He knocked softly and pushed the door open just a crack at the boy's whine. "Ah, lad, yer awake." He said, eyes involuntarily traveling over the purple and yellow bruising of Eggsy's chest. 

"Ye need a bath, son." Merlin remarked as he slipped into the bedroom. 

"Holy shit, guv." Eggsy said, eyes glued to Merlin's torso. Merlin looked down at himself before chuckling. 

The boy was either talking about his tattoo or his physique. Either way it was amusing. "Staring is rude, ye know." He teased, grinning. 

He actually had no qualms whatsoever with Eggsy admiring him, which he knew probably should have been a bad thing.

"Come 'ere, I wanna see it." Eggsy said, doing his best to sit up without wincing or whining. 

Merlin made his way over to Eggsy's bedside, watching the lad's great effort to sit up. 

"I really would recommend ye have a nice soak, Eggsy." He said gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed, body turned toward the boy.

Eggsy reached to touch the inked skin, tracing the lines carefully. It was right above Merlin's heart, and that's what it looked like. 

The tattoo showed torn skin, peeled back to reveal a red celtic knot patterned in the rough shape of a human heart. 

"That's fuckin' awesome, Merlin. Why the fuck you hide it under them jumpers all the time?" He asked before realising that touching Merlin's chest in the gentle and intimate way that he had been was definitely not something he should be doing. He pulled his fingers away quickly, blushing just slightly.

Merlin sat very still while Eggsy's fingers traced his tattoo. He wanted to encourage the lad to do more with those gentle fingers, but that thought was quickly and forcefully dismissed. 

He chuckled when Eggsy spoke, smiling at the other, if a bit too fondly. "Because it would be improper for me tae be half naked at work?" He said. 

"But you're well fuckin' fit, mate." Eggsy said, looking over the older man's toned body. 

"Eggsy, yer staring again." Merlin teased gently. Eggsy went a light red, looking away. 

"I ain't staring at nothin'..." He mumbled. 

Merlin nudged Eggsy. "Don't be ridiculous, lad. I don't mind. I've never shied away from a bit of attention." He smiled at Eggsy.

Eggsy looked up at Merlin and smiled softly. "Okay. Thank you. Sorry." He said shyly. "I'll just...I'll go bath now." He said, moving to stand up. 

"Ohhh, fuck." Eggsy whimpered, swaying on his feet. Merlin stood up quickly and caught Eggsy under he arms. 

"I've got ye, lad." He assured, holding Eggsy up. Eggsy leaned against Merlin's big, firm chest. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, nuzzling slightly into the warm skin. "Sorry... I should go bath..." He mumbled, eyes falling closed. 

"As if yer going anywhere in this state." Merlin said with a shake of his head. 

"Nah, I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Eggsy grumbled, taking a step away from Merlin.

Eggsy wobbled a bit, his legs threatening to give out on him. How the fuck was he so sore? Before he knew it, he was falling. But then he wasn't, and big strong arms were wrapped around his battered body. 

Merlin hefted the lad into his arms and held him against his chest. "Alright, Eggsy. Yer going to be just fine, as long as ye quit trying tae do things on yer own." He carried Eggsy to the bathroom, carefully setting the boy on the counter in order to start the water for the bath. 

Eggsy watched Merlin, unable to do much else. "You've got a dragon on your back." He remarked, as if the tattoo might be news to Merlin. 

"What? How the fuck did that get there?" Merlin asked in mock alarm.

Eggsy gave a soft giggle. "Ya should show off your body a little more, Merlin." He said, tilting his head to look over Merlin. 

"Do I look like a stripper to ye?" Merlin asked, looking back at Eggsy with a quirked brow. 

"Nah, bruv." Eggsy said after a pause. "Ya could be, though. If ya wanted to." He smirked, and Merlin flicked water at him. 

"That's enough out of ye. Do ye need me tae help ye into the tub?" Merlin asked. Eggsy rolled his eyes in the most confident yet offended way he could manage. 

"No. Get outta here, old man." He said, moving to stand defiantly. "Oh, shit, okay, maybe I was lying." He nearly crumpled to the floor, but there was Merlin, always ready to catch him, apparently.

"Alright, that's enough, son. Yer under my care now. Is that understood?" Merlin rumbled in that rich, soothing brogue. 

Eggsy nodded a little, exhaustion taking over as he relaxed in Merlin's arms. "Understood." He confirmed softly. 

"There's a good lad." Merlin cooed, leaning Eggsy against the bathroom counter while he shut off the water. "Strip those off and I'll help ye in." He nodded to Eggsy's boxers before turning to check for shampoo and to give the lad some privacy. 

Eggsy felt a light blush heat up his cheeks. He turned as subtly as he could to check in the mirror for a blush. Sure enough, he was a light pink. He resolutely ignored it and tugged off his boxers in one quick movement. What the fuck was up with all the fuckin' blushing?

Merlin turned around and gave Eggsy a once over. He appreciated the muscular abdomen, those thick thighs, and he tried very hard not to let his eyes linger on the lad's groin (with very little luck). 

He then scrambled to think of a good excuse for looking as he had been, coming up with absolutely nothing helpful. "Yer quite beaten up, lad." He said eventually, carefully approaching Eggsy. 

By then, Eggsy was a blushing mess. Fuckin' Merlin was turning him into a school girl. "I noticed." He murmured, looking down and willing away the blush. 

Merlin just wanted to see how bad he was hurt, that's all. Eggsy was sure of it. "I can help ye wash, if ye just want tae relax." Merlin offered before he could stop himself. 

Eggsy blinked, sure he had heard that wrong. Merlin wanted to do what, exactly? Not wash him as in like, a servant would, right? Though that's definitely what it had sounded like...

"I don't know why I said that." Merlin said after Eggsy had been quiet for too long. Oh, shit, so he had meant it like that.

"You just wanna be helpful or somethin'." Eggsy said with a small shrug, suddenly very conscious of just how naked he was. 

"I'll uh... ye should get in..." Merlin said, shifting on his feet just a little. 

"Right. Yeah. On second thought, I can do it myself. So um, you go." Eggsy said, eyes focused on the bath and not Merlin. He definitely couldn't look at Merlin right then. 

"Lad, ye are in no condition tae be going anywhere on yer own." The older man said, carefully wrapping an arm around Eggsy's middle. 

He tried to ignore the amount of the Scot's skin that was actually in contact with his own, and focus on getting the boy to the tub and getting the fuck out of there.

Eggsy tried to walk away from Merlin, too aware of how close they were and how exposed he was. His legs wobbled and he barely managed to get to the tub, but he was too determined to let himself fall this time. 

Merlin didn't blame the lad when he pulled away, watching as Eggsy actually made it to the tub. So it had been that bad, had it? Shit, he'd fucked up. He was usually better than this, always on alert. But here, he was too relaxed. He let more things slide at home than he had in his entire career at work. 

Eggsy settled into the water, groaning shamelessly and closing his eyes when the warm water enveloped him. 

"I apologise, lad. I dinnae mean- With Harry, ye had tae be very involved to make sure he didn't get into trouble..." Merlin said quietly.

Eggsy's eyes flew open and he looked up at Merlin. "So that's what this is fuckin' about? I'm only here because of Harry? Because I'm his replacement, or you feel like you owe it to him or some shit? You tryina be my servant or some shit?" He growled defensively, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

Eggsy winced just a little, the motion having jarred a bruise or three. God, he was in bad shape. 

"Nae, lad. Not at all. That is not what I meant." Merlin hurried to say. "Ye aren't Harry. I just meant that the only time I've ever really had anyone here, it was Harry. I was only ever this comfortable with him." He admitted softly. 

Eggsy blinked at Merlin, really not in the mood for this kind of thinking. "So I'm the replacement, then." He stated, shaking his head before running his hands over his face. "Shoulda fuckin' known."

"Eggsy. That's absolutely not what I meant. Please, lad. Listen tae me. Yer not Harry. Ye never will be. Ye never could be. I don't want ye to be. No one can be what Harry was tae me. That's just a fact. And Harry could never have been what ye are. That's how it is, and that's how I like it. Harry was a pain in my arse for somewhere around thirty years. And I bloody loved that bastard. I do love ye, Eggsy, but not as I did Harry. Ye can never fill the hole left by him, only shape out yer own. Is that understood?" Merlin asked, softly and without his usual authoritative tone.

Eggsy fidgeted, dragging his finger through the water and watching the ripples trail behind. He ghosted his teeth over his bottom lip, trying not to bite it as he looked up at Merlin. 

"D' ya really mean that?" He asked quietly. He thought he understood it now. Kinda. 

"Aye, lad. I want ye tae be comfortable here, and I dinnae mean tae ruin that. I just want to care of ye and make sure yer alright." Merlin said gently, kneeling down beside the tub. 

"I don't need to be cared for." Eggsy mumbled, looking at the water again. 

"Son, ye nearly got yerself killed. I'm not about tae let ye take care of yerself. At least not for the next little while." Merlin said.

Eggsy gave a small nod. "I'm sorry for... All that." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you or anythin'. I really just... After what Harry said to me before- I um... I started to doubt everythin'. I'm a good agent. I can kick ass, I know that. But... I'm not a gentleman. I don't fit in with any of ya's..." He rested his chin on his knee with a sigh, eyes cast down.

Merlin took Eggsy's chin between his thumb and the crook of his index finger, tilting it up gently, hoping to coax the lad to look him in the eyes. 

"Ye don't need tae wear a suit to make an impression. Ye don't need tae talk like ye came straight out of Victorian England. Ye don't need tae have manners like a man the opera to be a Kingsman. Ye just need tae be Eggsy Unwin. Whomever that may be, and whatever that may entail." He said firmly, finally letting go of Eggsy's chin.

Eggsy blinked, and suddenly he was wondered what it had been like when Merlin came to Kingsman. The way he insisted he didn't have to be like the rest suggested there was more to Merlin than Eggsy had ever thought to give credit for. Eggsy searched Merlin's eyes, hoping to see... What, exactly? 

"Were you um...?" He tried to think of a way to ask what he was thinking. 

"Was I a pleb?" Merlin guessed. "I was a farm boy. I came from a large enough estate. My family owned it, but I was tae take care of the animals, help with the land." He shrugged. "It wasn't glorious, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything." He gave a small smile.

Eggsy nodded a little and looked up at Merlin. "Ya should tell me more about yourself. Later. Right now I should wash up..." He carefully uncurled, letting his legs stretch out and his stomach muscles finally relax. 

"I really want to help ye, lad." Merlin said softly. 

"I don't think I could handle that, Merls." Eggsy said with a soft laugh. He was sure he wanted nothing more than for Merlin to wash him, but that was intimacy on a level he couldn't handle not being reciprocated. Merlin tilted his head just a little. 

"All ye'd have tae do is relax, lad. And don't call me that." Merlin said.

Eggsy shifted in the tub. "I'm just... I can't right now. Okay? I'll take care of myself." He said quietly. 

Merlin finally returned to his senses then, practically able to feel Eggsy's discomfort. No matter how much he wanted to touch the lad, it would never be acceptable. He should have known that. He should remember it. No more mistakes. 

"Of course, Eggsy. I apologise." He gave a small nod, stood up, and quickly exited the bathroom. 

Eggsy blinked as the door closed, frowning softly. He was an absolute fuckin' mess, and now Merlin was upset too. Why? He couldn't say for sure, and that worried him a little.

Merlin went to his bedroom, throwing himself down on the bed stomach-first, and groaning into the pillow loudly. 

"Ye fucking idiot. He's just a boy." He growled at himself. He sighed and pressed his face into the pillow with eyes shut tightly for a long moment before forcing himself to get up. 

He pulled on a jumper and went to the kitchen where began to make waffles, eggs, and bacon. 

Eggsy just soaked for a long time before he gingerly scrubbed his skin and washed his hair. He briefly considered masturbating, but he decided against it. 

It should hardly help anything, anyway. He carefully stood up on wobbly legs, toweling himself off before he realised he didn't have any clothes at all except his boxers from before. He didn't really want those. 

"Shit." He ran a hand through his hair. At least his legs were adjusting to holding him up properly.

When breakfast was all ready and set out on the table, Merlin decided he should get Eggsy. He frowned slightly when he passed his bedroom. 

He realised that Eggsy probably needed something to wear. Merlin grabbed some drawstring pajamas and a robe before knocking lightly on the bathroom door. 

Eggsy quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. 

"Here, lad." Merlin handed the clothes over. "Breakfast is ready as well." He added before turning to return to the kitchen. 

"Thanks..." Eggsy said softly as he watched Merlin go. He closed the door and hesitated before pulling on the bottoms and robe without his boxers.

Eggsy frowned at his boxers before making his way to his room and putting them with the rest of his clothes. He then slowly made his way down to the dining room where he was disappointed when he realised that Merlin had put on a jumper.

Eggsy sat down in the seat next to Merlin and realised the man hadn't even touched the plateful of food in front of him. He looked down to find his own plate and coffee were waiting. 

"You alright, mate?" Eggsy asked, looking at Merlin. 

Merlin nodded and gave a soft smile. "Of course, lad." He said with a light tone, but it was forced. 

Eggsy didn't catch it, so he took a huge bite of the eggs. He moaned, too busy to be embarrassed about it as he closing his eyes. "I didn't even know eggs could fuckin' taste this good." He said, taking another bite.

Merlin smiled at the lad, and it reached his eyes this time. "I'm glad ye like them." He took a small bite of his own eggs and nodded in appreciation. 

Eggsy took a sip of his coffee before giving a soft sigh. "I'm... Sorry. For earlier. Well, for everythin', I guess. I just..." He gave a small, slightly painful shrug.

Merlin frowned at the boy. "What? Lad, I was being inappropriate. How in God's name is that yer fault?" He asked, brows furrowed. 

It was then that it struck Eggsy to wonder if Merlin actually needed glasses, or if he was just always on call. "Because I'm so irresistible?" He offered, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Eggsy. It's not yer fault. So don't apologise. I am responsible for it and for ye, and I will take care tae make sure it doesn't happen again." Merlin assured. 

Eggsy shifted in his seat. "It's not...it wasn't you. I mean. It was, but it wasn't inappropriate or anythin'. I got what you meant by it. It just woulda been a different experience for each o' us. Okay? It woulda meant something different to you." He explained quietly. 

Merlin ran a hand over his head. "Aye, lad. It would have meant very different things..." He said with a sigh. "I think I'm going tae change. Perhaps go for a jog." Merlin stood up.

"Ya've barely eaten, guv." Eggsy said, looking up at Merlin. 

"I'm not hungry. I'm used tae functioning without eating, anyway. Make yerself at home." He said, downing his coffee before retreating to the bathroom. 

Eggsy looked down at his breakfast and sighed deeply. "What the fuck am I doing?" He asked quietly. He thought about just 'borrowing' Merlin's car and going home, but his mum would probably worry, seeing him as he was. 

He could cover up his chest, but the cut on his cheek and the bruise on his jaw weren't as feasible. He decided for the moment that it'd be a sin to waste food, and he finished his plate as well as Merlin's. 

When he was done, he stood up and stretched carefully, only giving a soft whimper at the pain in his torso. He smiled when he saw Colin on the sofa, and he curled up with the little dog happily. He was asleep within a few moments.

Merlin came down dressed in basketball shorts and a slightly tight t-shirt and all stretched out. He smiled softly when he saw the sweet boy asleep on his couch. 

He kissed the lad's forehead softly (the only indulgence he'd allow himself, Merlin swore). "I'll be back, Eggsy." He whispered before he went to find Alistair. He clipped a leash to the dog's collar and led him outside. 

They jogged for about half an hour before returning home. Merlin played with his dogs for a while in his large backyard before finding his way to the kitchen to look for a snack. 

He was sat at the table eating a sandwich by the time Eggsy woke up. "Nice of you to join the world of the living." He teased with a small smile. 

Eggsy rubbed his eyes with a yawn, moving to Merlin's side to investigate the man's snack (and get a closer look at that tight fuckin' shirt, Jesus Merlin).

"Fuckin' 'ell, Merlin. Your legs." He said when he spotted the offending limbs. 

Merlin chuckled and glanced down at his tattooed legs. "Would ye like me tae strip down naked so ye could see all of it and stop pointing them out to me as ye spot them?" He asked as Eggsy stared at the ink that traveled all up Merlin's legs and disappeared under his shorts. 

"How far up do those fuckin' things go?" He asked, tilting his head just slightly to see if he could glance up Merlin's shorts. 

"Honestly, lad. Would it not be easier tae show ye?" Merlin asked, rolling his eyes as Eggsy tried to sneak a peek. 

Eggsy looked up to Merlin's face and blushed softly. "Well, yeah... But you don't gotta. I just like seein' ya all... Whatever you are." He shrugged a little, looking away shyly. 

Merlin laughed. "Whatever I am. Ye mean ye expected me tae be all soft and pristine, but ye got the real me."

"Well... Yeah. That's true. But I fuckin' love it, so I ain't complainin'." Eggsy said, reaching to push the end of Merlin's shorts up a fraction. 

Merlin swatted Eggsy's hand. "Ye need to cut that out, or I will eventually let ye strip me bare." He warned. 

Eggsy tried not to smirk. "Ya say that like it's a bad thing." He gave Merlin a wink. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and handed Eggsy the remaining half of his sandwich as he stood up. "I'm going to go shower, lad. Ye can do whatever ye'd like." He said. 

Eggsy frowned slightly, looking up at Merlin. "I didn't mean it, bruv. I ain't gonna do nothin', I swear." He said, eyes wide and full of fear. 

Merlin frowned when he saw the fear. "Lad, I just need a shower." He said, reaching to pat Eggsy's shoulder. "Ye are doing fine, anyhow. I don't fear ye touching me." He said before he cringed. Stupid. 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. "You're jokin', right? That was a joke?"

Merlin ran a hand over his smooth head. "I'd better go..." He turned to leave, but Eggsy caught him by the wrist. 

"This ain't somethin' ya just get t' walk away from, Merlin. We need to talk about this. I don't want to keep on guessin' what I can do and what I can say. I don't wanna dance around ya. Just tell me where we stand. Where you wanna stand. Please." He said, biting his bottom lip. 

Merlin looked down at the hand on his wrist, then to Eggsy's face. He turned to face the boy, squaring his shoulders. 

"Ye want tae know, lad? Fine. I want ye. I want tae have ye in bed and on that table and on the sofa and in the fucking shower, and I hate being an old fucking pervert, but I do so want ye. More than anything on this earth. I'd hold ye when ye couldnae sleep and sing tae ye I'd never leave yer bedside if ye were in the hospital. I'd get down on my knee and ask ye tae stay with me for the rest of my life. And yer flirting is killing me because I know that's just how ye are, and I cannae bare being on this end of it when I know nothing will come of it. Is that what ye wanted me to say?" Merlin asked, voice cracking at the end.

Eggsy blinked, staring at Merlin for a long moment. Merlin tried not to shift under the lad's gaze, but he felt very vulnerable. 

He'd just exposed his deepest secret, and Eggsy wouldn't say anything at all about it, which was nerve wracking, to say the least. 

Eggsy had a million different thoughts running through his head at once, but only one stood out as the right one. He reached up to cup the back of Merlin's neck with both hands in order to tug him down into a sloppy and passionate kiss. 

Merlin kissed back on instinct before his actual mind kicked in and he pushed Eggsy away softly. 

"Ye cannae just do that, lad. I am not going tae be a one time thing. I do nae want to be indulged for one afternoon and left in the morning. I do nae want or need that. If that's yer intention, then I may need tae ask Lancelot to come look after ye, because I cannae stand to any further."

Eggsy swallowed and shifted into a more defensive stance. "Is that what ya think of me? That I'm just some fuckin'... What? Fuck boy? Well, fuck you. Not all fuckin' guys are gaggin' for it. Some actually want a fuckin' decent human bein' to just love them. Some have feelings. Some don't wanna fuck every night and disappear before the morning. Just cos I'm not from the highest fuckin' class doesn't mean I'm a fuckin' whore, you understand?" Eggsy asked fiercely, tears in his eyes, not yet quite ready to fall. 

Merlin blinked, completely taken aback. He had not meant that at all, but that was definitely a logical assumption. "Oh, lad..." He breathed, stepping forward carefully. Eggsy took a quick step back, giving a small shake of his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I dinnae mean that. Please, Eggsy..." Merlin opened his arms to the young man.

Eggsy tentatively walked into Merlin's arms, pressing his face into the big man's shoulder. "I just want someone t' love me." He whispered. 

Merlin wrapped his arms firmly around Eggsy. "I do love ye, Eggsy. That's not what I meant, what you said. I meant... I didn't think ye could love an old man like me." He admitted softly. 

Eggsy looked up at Merlin's face, blinking against the wetness in his eyes. "Wot, you're serious? Come on, bruv. Ya ain't that thick, are ya?" He asked, giving a soft sniff. 

"Lad, I'm twice your age." Merlin pointed out. "I'd be better suited to yer mother, if she were my type." He said with a sigh. 

Eggsy shoved Merlin playfully. "Oi, that's me mum you're talking about."

Merlin hugged Eggsy tight to his chest. "Did ye miss the part in my little speech earlier when I said I'd beg ye tae be mine? Because I would. I'd do whatever it takes tae have ye. Tae have the honor of loving ye." He breathed into Eggsy's hair. 

"All ya had to do was ask, Merlin. I'm yours." Eggsy lifted his head to give Merlin a slow and passionate kiss. After a few moments Merlin broke the kiss, but only because oxygen is a human necessity. 

"Could ya maybe carry me to the bedroom? Your bedroom, please. That'd be aces." Eggsy asked between quick little breaths, grinning all the while. 

Merlin laughed breathlessly and easily shouldered Eggsy, wrapping his arms around Eggsy's thighs. God, those fucking sinful thighs...

"Lemme go!" Eggsy squealed, wiggling in Merlin's arms. "I should be carried like a princess. Or-or a bride! I ain't built to be carried like dead animal!" He protested.

Merlin gave Eggsy's arse a playful smack before half shifting and half dropping him into the proper bridal position for his favorite little drama queen. 

Eggsy yelped, but giggled when he was caught and he could see Merlin's face. "See? Innit better this way?" He kissed Merlin's cheek and snuggled into his chest, pressing light kisses to the man's neck. 

"Aye, this is a wee bit better." Merlin teased with a smirk as he made his way up the stairs.

When he got to the bedroom, Merlin tossed Eggsy onto the bed. Eggsy flailed a little when he was thrown, and he pouted at Merlin once he'd recovered from the shock of it. 

The pout vanished as soon as Merlin pulled off his shirt, his shorts quickly following. Eggsy crawled to the end of the bed, flopping down on his stomach and looking over Merlin. He whistled with a nod as he looked at Merlin's legs. 

The tattoos went up farther still, into Merlin's boxers. Oh, how Eggsy desperately wanted to get Merlin out of those...

"Eggsy." Merlin said, snapping his fingers in front of Eggsy's face. 

"Oops. Sorry, bruv. Damn, though. I apparently fuckin' love tattoos." He shook his head and grabbed Merlin's hand, pulling him closer. 

"You could do without these, ya know." Eggsy said as he traced the top of the hem of Merlin's boxers. 

"Roll over, lad." Merlin instructed. Eggsy raised a brow, but did so. Merlin carefully pushed the robe off of Eggsy's shoulders and pulled it out from under him, flinging it onto the floor. 

He then reached for Eggsy's pajama bottoms, but the boy wiggled away with a soft blush. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Merlin asked softly. 

"I um... I'm not..." He bit his bottom lip. 

"Yer not what, Eggsy? If ye do nae want sex, we could just cuddle. Would ye like to cuddle?" Merlin offered.

"No, no, that's not it. I just... Jesus. I'm not wearing any pants. Okay?" Eggsy admitted quietly, blushing a shade darker. 

Merlin leaned and kissed Eggsy between the eyebrows. "Naughty little thing." He purred, running his hand down Eggsy's chest.

Eggsy rolled back over and got himself into a sitting position. "You show me yours I'll show ya mine?" Eggsy said with the absolute biggest grin he'd ever had. 

"I'd be more angry at that stupid line if I dinnae want tae see ye again." Merlin grumbled as he stripped off his boxers and stood bare for Eggsy's judgment.

Eggsy tried not to drool, but bloody hell. "Jesus fuckin' Christ." He took in the ink that went all the way up to Merlin's hips. "Turn for me?" Eggsy asked and Merlin obliged. 

"Wait, stop! Hang on. Hang on one fuckin' second." Eggsy tugged Merlin close again by the wrist. 

"I know." Merlin said as Eggsy inspected his hip.

"That's a fuckin' unicorn." Eggsy pointed out. 

"Aye. Ye can blame scotch, Scotland, and one Harry Hart for that one." Merlin chuckled. 

"But it's a fuckin' unicorn!" Eggsy ran his fingers over the small tattoo. 

"It's Scotland's national animal, lad. Don't ask me why. Anyway, Harry and I were a wee bit drunk. He convinced me it would be a good idea." Merlin smiled fondly down at the stupid little mythical creature on his hip. 

"That man could do just about anything, I swear." He said with a shake of his head. 

Eggsy looked up at Merlin's face, surprised but glad to see Merlin seemed... Happy. 

"How do you do it?" Eggsy asked softly. Merlin tilted his head. 

"Do what?" Merlin asked with a small frown. 

"How d' ya smile when you know he's gone?" Eggsy elaborated. 

"Oh. Well, I just... I've lost enough tae know ye have to smile about what did happen instead of crying over what won't." Merlin said, shifting on his feet a little.

Eggsy nodded a little and touched the unicorn again. "Okay. I'll try that." He gave a small smile. 

"Anyway, keep turning now." Eggsy said, nudging Merlin's hip. Merlin did as he was told, spinning in a slow circle. Eggsy looked over his tattoos and Merlin's lovely arse, stopping him with a hand on both of Merlin's hips once he'd finally come full circle. 

"I believe ye promised ye'd strip down too, lad." Merlin reminded with a hum. Eggsy nodded and wiggled out of his borrowed pajamas. 

"There." He smirked. "Now what do ya wanna do?" He asked casually, quirking a brow. 

"Well, I was thinking something along these lines..." Merlin said, planting his hands on the bed on either side of Eggsy then leaning to kiss him slowly. 

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin and slowly pulled him down as he kissed the man back.

After a long bout of kissing, Merlin pulled back enough to look at Eggsy's face. 

"First, do ye want this?" He asked gently. Eggsy nodded quickly. 

"Never wanted anything more than how much I want ya right now." He assured, giving Merlin a peck on the lips. 

Merlin smiled softly. "Lovely. Now second, how would ye like to do this?" He asked, tracing the curve of Eggsy's bottom lip with his thumb. 

Eggsy hesitated a moment, looking into Merlin's eyes with a slightly nervous glint in his own. "I don't know." He admitted quietly. 

Merlin gave a warm smile that managed to soothe Eggsy. "It's okay if ye do nae want tae do this." Merlin said, caressing Eggsy's cheek. 

"No, no. I want to. I just dunno if I wanna a top or bottom, is all..." Eggsy mumbled. 

"I think ye best let me take care of ye then, lad." Merlin said, but his tone left room for Eggsy to say otherwise. 

Eggsy gave a thoughtful nod. "That'd be aces, luv." He said after mulling it over.

Merlin kissed Eggsy on the cheek and reached into the drawer of his bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Eggsy frowned slightly. "I'm pretty sure I'm clean, mate." He said quietly, shifting under the older man. 

"I know lad, as am I. But it's always better safe than sorry." Merlin combed his fingers through Eggsy's hair and smiled softly. "I love ye too much tae risk it." He murmured. 

Eggsy blinked a little. "Okay. Yeah." He gave a small nod and wigged up the bed so he could lean back against the pillows. 

"Spread yer legs for me." Merlin instructed gently. Eggsy did as he was told and blushed a little as he watched Merlin squeeze the lube into his palm and rub his hands together to warm it up. 

Thoughtful. Interesting. Eggsy perhaps needed a wider range of lovers. Well, hopefully he wouldn't anymore, now that he had Merlin.

Soon Eggsy's thoughts became rather clouded, but a rather prominent one that stuck out was the fact that he could never want another lover when he had one as generous as Merlin. 

The Scot's fingers were skilled and gentle. Merlin's expression was fond, yet alert at the same time, looking for the slightest sign of discomfort. 

Eggsy didn't feel like he was being prepped. No, this was different. This was being loved. He let out breathy moans and soft whispers of: "Merlin.", "Fuckin' hell.", or "I need you."; to which Merlin would murmur sweet reassurances. 

When Merlin removed his fingers, Eggsy practically wailed, the loss being a bit too much to take quietly. "I know, sweetheart. I know." Merlin said gently, kissing Eggsy's forehead as he rolled on the condom. 

Eggsy's thighs trembled slightly. "Oh, lad. Relax." Merlin breathed, running his fingers over those magnificent thighs.

Eggsy gave a full body shiver and his breath stuttered. Merlin chuckled breathlessly and generously spread lube over his cock.

Soon Merlin was fully inside Eggsy, kissing the lad deeply as he waited for him to adjust. Eggsy broke the kiss with a desperate little whine. 

"Move, please." Eggsy requested, and Merlin did, rolling at a very slow pace into Eggsy. Their breaths mixed as they kissed, finally finding a perfect rhythm. 

They rocked with each other, pants and moans filling the air between them. Merlin kissed down Eggsy's jaw to his neck where he sucked a prominent mark into the lad's skin. 

"Mine." Merlin purred and that set a jolt down Eggsy's spine. 

"I... Uh... C-close." Eggsy struggled to get out. 

Merlin nodded in agreement, moving his hips fractionally faster as he reached down to begin stroking Eggsy's cock.

A few moment later and Eggsy came with a gasp, spilling over Merlin's hand and his own stomach. 

Merlin was soon to follow, moaning as his release overtook him. 

After Merlin caught how breath, he pulled out of Eggsy and leaned to kiss the lad lightly on the lips. 

"I'll be right back." He assured gently, smiling before he hurried to the bathroom. He threw the used condom into the trash bin and got a flannel wet with warm water. 

He cleaned up himself and returned to Eggsy, wiping away the release from the lad's stomach and doing has best to clean the lube from his arse. 

"There we are, lad." He set the flannel aside and climbed into bed, immediately pulling Eggsy to his chest.

"That was fuckin' amazing, guv." Eggsy said, snuggling into the big expanse of chest. Merlin smiled and ran his fingers up and down Eggsy's back. 

"Let's make it a habit then, shall we?" He suggested and Eggsy nodded quickly. 

"Fuck yeah." He looked up at Merlin's face and Merlin looked down at him with the softest gaze Eggsy had seen in his life. 

"I love ye, Eggsy." He said gently. 

"I love you too, Merlin." Eggsy replied, eyes soft in return. Merlin kissed Eggsy's forehead and the lad gave a soft yawn. 

"Get some rest, darling. After some sleep I'll make us something tae eat. Sound alright?" He asked the boy. Eggsy nodded. 

"That sounds perfect. Just uh... Don't leave, yeah?" Eggsy asked quietly. 

"It'd take an army tae get me away from ye, Eggsy." Merlin said, and Eggsy was content enough to fall asleep with a soft smile, mumbling a gentle: "I love you."


End file.
